


Too Close

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel being the best wife ever, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Jared being a little shit too, M/M, SPN set, jensen's gay panic, misha being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: During the filming of the fifth season of “Supernatural”, Jensen and Misha’s friendship deepened. But is it just friendship or is there more to it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Keep in mind this is just fiction, it’s written with nothing but respect for Jensen, Misha, Vicki and Danneel)

They were close, too close. It was a damn shame the set was crowded most of the time, and the fact that he just decided to propose to Danneel when all of this new feelings bloomed for his coworker.

But now, they were alone. ALONE alone.

Jared was shooting in a different location this particular episode, and having this small time for themselves made things especially awkward. At least for him. I mean, why would it be awkward? They’re Friends, and nothing else.

Were they?

Fuck, it’s hard to pinpoint the exact moment when this changed for him.

Misha looked relaxed enough to be spread on the couch, sipping his herbal tea still on his Castiel’s white shirt and suit pants. His tie hanging loosely on his neck.

That upset him so much.

He wanted to pull him from the blue cloth and just tight the knot around his fleshy neck. At least he could do it a couple of months back, because it was scripted.

“When people want something really bad, we lie” Trying to focus on his lines while having Mish that close was getting harder and harder. And of fucking course Dean Winchester was right. He really wanted Misha, but he needed to lie about it, every day a little bit more.

And it wasn’t easy because those damn writers, they insist and insist on the eye fuck.

Maybe it’s time to focus on his fianceé to-be

“Hey Mish, how do you manage to keep your marriage alive after all these years?” He asked, leaning back on the couch, forcing himself to relax.

Misha downed the rest of his beverage and sighed. Seven uninterrupted work hours could tire anyone.

He sighed “Victoria is amazing… and to be honest, I just try to keep up with her, you know?” He explained, his gaze moving to his friend’s “And well… we don’t have the most conventional marriage, either, It’s weird” He shrugged and Jensen followed the movement of his shirt tightening around his shoulders. He had all of that hidden, huh?

“Weird, how?” Jensen wondered, truly curious. I mean, what is weird to Misha Collins’ parameters?

He cleared his throat, looking at his feet “Well, I don’t talk about it because I don’t like when people think that I brag about it” He started, and scratched his Castiel’s ruffled hair “But Vicki and I believe in free love, the two of us are free to do whatever, or whoever we want…” he smiled, cocking an eyebrow for the pun to be an understatement “… as long as we’re both happy and honest about it” He shrugged.

Jensen frowned, confused “Really? are you okay with _your_ woman to be with someone else?”

Mish shot a tired smile, like he was used to have this conversation “She’s not my woman, Jensen, She’s the person I love, and she’s an individual, free to be happy the way she chooses to be…and sometimes with multiple partners” He blurted out, the swallowed hard “and it’s not like I haven’t had my fair share of sleep arounds since we got together… besides, our life style improves our communication, how honest we are with each other and we don’t have to pretend or lie about anything…”

Jensen was speechless, his jealous nature could never allow to share, specially if his partner is **Misha**.

The dark haired man laughed softly “What? What’s your doubt?” He asked, sitting straighter and moving a little bit closer to his friend.

Jensen eyed him, and looked back a little bit awkward “Nothing ’s just… I could never share you”

Misha’s eyebrows went up and his smile fell a little “Me?” He bit his lip, amused.

The green eyed man blushed in a deep tone of red “I didn’t- I didn’t meant You, I meant her, or… whatever, you know what I mean” He said, self consciously deepening his voice.

Misha smiled again and decided to tease him to death. He stretched his arms back and his shirt sticked to his body, knowing Jensen was looking at him “You know? Me and Vicki used to have a girlfriend” He said, relaxing again on the couch, this time closer to him.

Jensen was hooked. He swallowed hard “Both of you?”

Mish nodded “Yeah, we were great, the three of us together… It wasn’t just the sex, you know? We loved each other…. until, well, it wasn’t so great anymore, but it was, I don’t know… okay, I guess…" He shrugged “It’s like any other relationship… and Vicki’s with someone else now” He explained.

“Another dude?” He asked, moving his eyes to Mish’s lips.

“A woman” Misha said with a smile “She’s never been much of a man’s lady” He smiled.

Jensen breathed out a laugh, trying to change the serious tone of the conversation “Well… that explains why she’s with you” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows

Misha’s laugh wrinkled his nose “Oh, definitely, you should’ve seen me when I was seventeen” He smiled “Long, blonde hair, no beard… not even stubble! I was such a pubescent kid, all full with pimples”

Jensen smirked crookedly “My teen years weren’t too different to yours, Mish”

He shrugged “At least you were hot” He teased.

“You are hot now” Jensen blurted out and regretted it.

Misha looked at him in the eyes, growing serious, moving his eyes to his lips “You think I’m hot, Jackles?”

Jensen swallowed hard, and eye-fucked him, just like he does in front of the camera “You are” He whispered softly.

Misha let out a soft breath and moved his head closer to him, slowly, determined “Am I?” He repeated, blue eyes fixated on his lips.

Jensen felt his breath on his opened mouth, and his heart lose control.

“Yeah” He whispered, next to Misha’s lips. This was everything that he wanted for months and was trying so hard not to admit.

An inch closer and their lips would be touching. Just an inch.

The aura of nervousness and warmness surrounded them, this is it. They were about to kiss. He’ll kiss the ridiculously hotness off of Misha.

Suddenly a loud knock on the trailer’s door pull them out of their dream. Jensen closed his eyes tight and breathed out a curse.

Misha stood up without looking at him “I- uhm… I will be in make up” He said, and grabbed Castiel’s trenchcoat from the back of the couch before crossing the door.

Jensen pushed his fingers on his eyes. Fuck. He sighed and took courage to go out there, to endure three or so hours of intense eye fuck.

He needed to be stronger… what the fuck just happened? It could never happen again…

…Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to understand how he feels about the almost kiss, Jensen decides to tell Danneel what happened.

Jensen just finished brushing his teeth, when Danneel kissed him on the cheek, walking past him to the bed.

“I’m exhausted babe, I need like twelve hours of sleep” She said, getting herself under the sheets.

He followed her, laying next to her. The events on the trailer weren’t easy to forget to him. It would be awesome to know why. 

“Yeah, this week was too long for my taste” He complained, groaning as he leaned his back on the mattress.

“Did something happened at work?” She asked, facing him. The perks to have someone who knows you too well.

Did he have to lie? Was it fair to his future wife? Well, If she say yes, she will be.

“Actually, it did…” He started, nervous “Misha and I were, you know, talking in one of our breaks…”

“Oh! how’s he? It’s been awhile since I saw him” She interrupted, suddenly changing her serious tired face to a warm smile.

“He's…” Beautiful, hot, amazing, magnetic, hypnotizing “Great..” He finally said, shaking off his thoughts “We were talking about Vicki, how crazy it is they been together for so long”

Danni smiled “oh, yes, I wonder the same! I mean, my parents have been together, for like, forty years and counting but Mish and Vicki, they are so cute”

The corner of his lips went down as he shrugged. She has a point. Misha is not only cute, but also disgustingly funny and… fucking hot as hell. But yeah, he probably should stop thinking that way about him.

He nodded “Yeah… and he told me they have an open relationship, they’re together but there’s no jealousy, no exclusivity…I don’t know… it just… caught me off guard” He said, looking at the ceiling

She smiled crookedly “are you really surprised?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Actually, yes” He said, quietly "I didn’t pictured him like that…” He said, not quite believing his own words.

Danneel snorted “Really? Come on, babe, you know Misha… isn’t he your friend?” She frowned.

“He is” Jensen said, fighting against the hard truth that fought to get out “But…” He started, and fell silent.

“What?” Danni asked softly after a few seconds.

Jensen’s heartbeat fastened and decided to be a man, and jump into the pool “I almost kiss him”

Danneel was completely startled, looking at him like he grew another nose, and after a few seconds she broke into laughter “So what? You kissed Jared dozens of times too! By the way, you two need to stop doing that, people will start to believe you are a couple…” She joked with a smile.

Jensen breathed deep, and let the air out before answering, avoiding her gaze “It… it wasn’t like that’s… that’s the issue…” His eyes shining embarrassed under his lashes “We weren’t drunk, we weren’t fucking around in some bar… it just… happened” He admitted and looked at his hands again, squirming on his place, sinking deep into the matress “Sorry…”

The smile on her lips fell and finally things clicked into place “Oh… okay” She sat on the bed and he followed her “So, lemme get this straight… you were hangin around with Mish and then you two almost kiss…" She nodded, looking at the ceiling, and then her expression changed to one of wonder “Why didn’t you?”

Jensen swallowed hard “Uhm… someone knocked the trailer’s door” He said, still hearing his heartbeat on his ears “Look, Dee, I’m really sorry, I will try to stay away from him, for real” He promised, taking her delicate hands on his.

She opened her eyes huge “Why would you do that?” She inquired

He gazed, confused “I don’t wanna hurt you, Dee”

“I know!” She rolled her eyes “You wouldn’t hurt a fly, Jensen, I know the kind of man you are” She let out a long breathe “Why don’t you let me decide how to feel about it?”

He sighed and kept the silence, like a puppy being scolded.

“Look, Do you wanted to kiss him or just got… carried away by the moment?” She caressed his hand, compassionate.

He sighed “Both… I think” He said, not even aware that those words were coming out of his mouth “I want to be nothing but honest with you, Dee…”

She smiled softly “I know, baby… “ She leaned foward and caught his lips on a small kiss “Look, honey, I’m not mad at you, at all… you just, surprised me…” She explained, and he moved his head to be resting on her lap. She swiped her fingers on his hair, and he closed his eyes tight, relaxing on her touch.

They kept the silence for a while, she considered all situations. Will he leave her? It’s just attraction or are there feelings involved? Will anything change between them?

“Babe” She called him, and he looked at her “I think you should try to figure out how you feel about him” 

“Who said anything about feelings?” He replied, almost defensive

“You don’t need to say anything for me to notice that this is a big deal for you” She replied, and her hands now were roaming down his neck, and chest “Relax honey, I won’t leave you, I won’t get mad… I just want you to be happy, and If he’s who you want, It’s fine by me” She said, now moving her arms down his stomach.

He sighed. Those soft hands always work miracles on his nervous breakdowns “You’re who I want, Dee” He replied, softly, looking at her with loving eyes.

“I know that, baby” She said, moving down, kissing his bottom lip “And I also know you want Misha… Those eyes could never lie to me” She winked “This life we built together… won’t go anywhere, okay?… I won’t stop loving you for kissing someone else, I mean, you do that for a living” She added “We both do”

He let out a soft breath of relief. Of course she would react this way, she couldn’t be more awesome.

“I love you, Dee” He whispered, before moving back too his side of the bed.

“I love you too” She said, climbing on top of him “That would never stop, baby” She confessed before finally kissing him hard and needy.

—-

Two days later:

Jensen threw his bag over his trailer’s couch. The exact same place where he was sitting last week when Mish got impossible close to him.

He cursed himself on his insides and decided to take a shower to relax his body before moving on to make up, and get the day started.

He settled on a quick shower and the usual jerk off session before getting out and checking his lines again. Filming the last episodes of the season were the hardest time of the year. Too much intensity.

Again Jared would be filming in a different location and will it be just Jim, Mish and him.

He put on his boxer briefs while drying out his hair with the towel when a knock on the door interrupted them.

He walked over it and looked through the peephole. Misha was there, disheveled and still on his regular clothes. Clothes bright enough to highlight his beautiful blue eyes, and those absurd chapped lips.

Fuck.

His brain sent the order to open the door long before he remember the fact that he was barely dressed. He didn’t even had socks.

“He- Wow” Misha said when he caught sight of him “You always open the door like this or am I this lucky?” He joked, smiling crookedly, and Jensen looked down at his body.

That jerk off session was absolutely the best decision he’s ever made. Now he would be have an erection the size of the eiffel tower.

“Come in, fast” Jensen said, moving back before anyone saw that.

Misha took a step foward, and closed the door behind him, while Jensen jumped inside his pants as fast as he could.

It was hard for him not to observe the lines of his muscles as he pulled the cloth up.

“I just wanted to apologize” Misha said, casually “I made things awkward between us and I’m sorry” He looked down,trying not to focus in J’s naked chest.

“Are you?” Jensen asked, taking a step foward. It was almost annoying being attracted to his friend like that. But he couldn’t help it. He swallowed but his throat was completely dry.

Mish swiped his hand over his mouth “I already said it, how many times do you want me to say it?”

There was an unbearable tension in the air. Jensen moved slowly foward, walking towards him and Misha, still on his place, observed him from his bare feet to his chest, devouring the sight of him.

Jensen reached to him and put a hand over his chest, pushing him back over a counter. Misha let himself being manhandled, no objection whatsoever.

“What are you doing?” He whispered, blue eyes opened big, fixated on his lips.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, denying with his head. He moved his hands up, cupping Misha’s face and finally sweeping them over the muscles of his neck and nape.

“What do you want, Mish?” He asked him, and kept caressing his skin, their faces getting closer.

Mish’s blue eyes found his greens and swallowed hard “I want-” He cleared his throat softly “I wanna touch you”

“Okay” Jensen asked, whispering by his lips “Do it”

Misha closed his eyes and moved his hands up, moving his fingers over Jensen’s pectorals, his shoulders and lean arms. He let out a soft breath.

This amount of intimacy they managed to let slide in every touch was ridiculous.

Mish’s soft fingertips found their way to his friend’s short hair, who let out a small satisfied sound.

They were just there, leaning against each other, eyes closed, foreheads touching, caressing the other one’s favorite spots. It was even better than a kiss.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me” Jensen whispered “But I can’t stay away”

Misha breathed out a small laugh “What a coincidence” he let slip and tightened his grip on those short blond hairs.

Jensen hissed at the sting but smiled anyways.

He licked his lips one more time and hesitated before moving towards his friend’s mouth.

The space that separated them disappeared and suddenly, they were kissing, chaste and soft. Just a peck of their lips.

Agitated breathes and hands roaming everywhere, it was exactly as Jensen imagined it.

When he pulled back, he observed Misha’s face who was still with his eyes closed and breathing hard.

“We must look like school kids” Mish teased and laughed.

Jensen laughed too, and pecked his lips again, this time with the definitive intention of moving foward.

The same loud knock on the door interrupted them again and both of them rolled his eyes before cleaning their lips with their fingers.

Misha took a deep breath and put a hand on his pocket, trying to adjust himself discreetly.

Jensen noticed but decided not to say anything.

“We need to talk about this later” Mish warned and took two steps over the door.

Jensen observed him as he turned around fast towards him and took his head between his hands to drop a last wet kiss over his lips.

As Mish crossed the door, he let himself fall into the couch, relaxing back on the cold leather.

Fuck, this is a point of no return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change, for better or for worse.

It's only been a few years since their first kiss in Jensen’s trailer, and they managed to keep it a secret. Well, only Jared was aware because it’s almost impossible to keep things from him. And because he insisted so much in knowing why was Jensen blushing so hard in their eye fucking scenes.

Last couple seasons weren’t that great. Because the were too apart and somehow he missed him. Call him spoiled, but he got too used to make out with him hiding in between takes, during lunch breaks and even in the car on their way out of the set. It was almost ironic that now being married to Danneel, he still manages to make out with Misha more than with her. Maybe it’s the filming schedule that allows him to see Mish more than her, too. 

_ It’s a different kind of relationship _ he repeated to himself every time he starts to feel that pressure on his chest when someone mentioned Misha and he’s nowhere to be seen. 

Finally they started filming season 8, and He and Mish had lots of scenes together, after almost a year of filming without him. It was like a withdrawal syndrome… and the woods didn’t help at all. There were too many places to hide from the crew. Places to pull him on a quick but dirty kiss against a tree, where they messed up their hair and make up. It was extremely romantic and both ended up flustered and a little nervous after those rebel getaways. Somehow it seemed like the kissing wasn’t enough at that point of their lives, because even when they were doing this, they were also developing a relationship of trust and a very deep friendship. A lot like love. And it made Jensen confused as fuck. Are they two friends fucking around? Is it desire or is it… simple love? 

Yeah, but it can’t be because He’s married with Dee, and Mish is married with Vicki since forever. Then they must be just friends fucking around. Okay, that explanation is completely satisfying for now.

“Hey, are you okay Jackles?” Misha asked getting closer to him from behind.

Jensen turned around and saw him. F U C K. The bathroom scene already was hard to film, having Misha behind him, all dirty and with that soft beard that tickled his lips everytime he stole a small peck from him… and now, hours later he dare to appear all shaved and clean, with the usual Cas’ suit he hasn’t worn since the season 6 finale. What the fuck? Why is he so fucking weak for Misha? 

He cleared his throat after realizing he’s been staring like a thirsty animal “Y-yeah, all cool… Are you ready for the biggest performance of your career?” 

Misha breathed out a laugh and Jensen followed the movement of his lips without blinking.

“What? Coming out of the bathroom wiping my hands with a washcloth? Yeah, I can’t wait to get an Emmy for this” He teased and bumped him with his shoulder. 

“What are you two lovebirds talking about?” Jared walked in, chewing his gum in a very dromedary way. 

Jensen denied with his head, almost annoyed at his brother’s teasing but Misha answered without any problem “Oh, just discussing the scene, luckily you won’t be near me to pull down my pants” He laughed in a very lighthearted way.

Why is he so unaffected? Is him the only stupid piece of teenage shit who cannot control his heartbeat when he’s near? It's frustrating. 

“Well but I can pull them down now” Jared said before starting chasing him around the set, ending with Misha face down on the bed being crushed by the giant moose and a broken lamp. 

Jensen just stood there the whole time watching them acting like two laughing kids and wondering why is so hard for him to act more natural with Misha. 

\----------

The scene began and Jensen was completely focused on acting professional.

“So what? You… think he’s lying?” Jared as Sam asked, frowning like it was usual. 

“I'm saying something else happened, I saw the shape that he was in... I mean, there was  _ no way  _ he was fighting his ass out alone... No way.” Jensen said, diving deep into Dean’s character. He knew Dean have this huge fascination for Castiel, just like he has with mish.

“All right. So, who... or  _ what  _ got him out?” Jared continued the scene.

“Exactly…” He said, and heard the bathroom door opening, moving his eyes directly at Cas.

“Better?” Misha asked with a smile, with Castiel’s deep voice. 

The breath got stuck in his throat… again, What the fuck, man? He just saw him dressed like Cas, he just talked to him, he saw how Jared chased him around like two fucking squirrels. What the hell is going on with him? And why is he popping a boner in front of the cameras? He took a deep breath and looked at Jared’s face who was in Sam character still, so he smiled at Misha and nodded. 

“CUT!” The director yelled “That scene went out great, congratulations guys we don’t need more material from this… let’s take a ten minute break and we can continue later” 

Jensen stayed there sitting, thinking about a monkey dressed in a bathing suit and avoiding Misha’s eyes. Jared stood up and went looking for candy and Mish glanced at him, curious about his sudden attitude, but finally left too. 

\------------------

Jensen hesitated but knocked on Misha’s trailer door anyways, and he opened it quickly. 

“Hey man, come in” Misha said, moving aside to let him pass. 

Jensen nodded and walked in with no further ado. 

Mish already took off his Castiel’s trench coat and suit, and was bare feet. He had his own particular way to relax.

“It’s great we managed to pull the scene in one---” Misha started but Jensen cut him out, pressing him against the door and eating his mouth dirty and desperate. He was dreaming all day with those lips, and now he could finally get his small dose of Misha.

“Hm.. someone’s hurried” Mish said when he pulled back just a second.

“Sorry I just... wanted to do this all day” He whispered by his lips before leaning foward again and receiving his warm velvety tongue between his lips. It was heavenly, and he began feeling aroused. He swiped his hands over his back muscles and let out a small whimper that evidently called the smaller man's attention.

Misha pulled back for a second and talked on his ear “Are you horny, Jackles?” 

Jensen breathed out, sending all his strength to his lower body not to pop another boner. Unsuccessfully, of course. He swallowed hard, and pulled back, breaking the mood. 

“Sorry” He uttered softly, looking down but was pulled back again by a hand on his ass.

“Don’t be” Misha said before pulling him by the neck to kiss him again. And this time it wasn’t just a simple hot kiss, it was grinding and pulling, and squeezing their asses, forcing their dicks to slide together through the clothes, drawing more ragged breathings and small moans from both of them.

Jensen slid his lips down to his neck and collar, kissing there open mouthed and biting softly, his hands going down to squeeze his ass. Both his dicks were erect and asking for attention.

“We cannot ruin our clothes…” Misha whispered, eyes closed and nails digging into Jensen’s back “Jensen… come on” he mumbled between gasps. 

“It doesn’t matter, we can put on clean ones later” Jensen talked by the skin of his neck, loosening the knot of his tie.

“No, we can’t… I got a fly to catch and we need to finish the day, Jensen” Misha insisted, this time a little louder.

Jensen sobered up in a blink and breathed in before pulling back. He swallowed and swiped a hand through his face “Okay…” He nodded, looking at the ceiling, trying to focus again in anything but what he wanted to do desperately. 

“I need to leave…” he said, almost disappointed with his lack of control. Evidently, Misha didn’t want to go this far with him. Fuck.

He waited awkwardly for his dick to come down before leaving without looking back, just in time to redo his hair and make up for the next scene.

\--------

They had long awkward dialogues on camera next, about prophets and names, and Crowley, but Jensen couldn’t stop getting into alert mode everytime Misha stood up next to him. It was odd and somehow perfect for the episode according to the director. 

“ _ Yeah, my feelings are not fucking acting choices _ ” Jensen mumbled at the floor before redoing the scene.

Somehow he managed to pull more emotion in certain lines he didn’t even remembered he had to say.

“I did everything I could to get you out – everything! I did not leave you!” He pointed at Castiel with glossy eyes

“So, you think this was your fault?” Misha replied, frowning but with a slight glint in his beautiful blue eyes. 

And  _ CUT  _ again. And certain glances weren’t Castiel’s, were Misha’s, but he couldn’t get exactly what they meant.

Jensen laughed ironically in Dean’s skin “I lived it, Cas. Okay? I know what happened”

“No, no, you  _ think  _ you know... You remembered it the way you needed to” Misha recited his lines perfectly.

And drama was getting too real to him, every line that came in this script and the next ones had this small hint of romance between them. Well I guess they always been like this but this time he was super aware of the lines he needed to say to his face. 

  
  
  


\-------------

Weeks had passed and a lot of scenes in between, just the two of them, practically alone. He still managed to make him laugh and tease him in an innocent way, but things weren’t the same since that day. For a start, they haven’t kissed again, as if they made an implicit deal not to do it again, because last time it was awkward as hell. But anyways, he was frustrated because Jared had his own arc with his love interest, that didn’t happen to his character since season six, the whole Lisa fiasco. Apparently writers were determined to pair him up with Misha’s character only. 

But one day it became too much.

“I LOVE YOU??!” He screamed at the script in his hands. 

Jared looked up from where he was spread out on the couch eating gummy bears “What is it? I didn’t get to that part yet” He talked around the colorful mouthful.

Jensen stood up and breathed in and out, oh the teasing will never end “I have to say  _ I LOVE YOU _ to Cas!” He explained, clenching his jaw in annoyance. This writers are fucking determined to make him suffer, apparently.

“What?” Jared said in a high pitched voice “Where?!” 

“Page 11…” Jensen covered his mouth and huffed in annoyance. 

“Oh shit, they will really make you say those words!” Jared said quietly, surprised “Do you think they’re planning something more…  _ romantic _ with Dean and Cas?” 

Jensen let himself sink into the couch again, he needed to justify it somehow “It’s so out of character, man” it’s the first thing that came out of his mouth. 

“Well, yeah, kinda…you only said I love you to Mary in season five” He recalled while fixated on the script and chewing more gummy bears. 

“How in the hell do you remember that?” Jensen inquired, frowning at the ceiling. He will fight this with teeth and nails. He can’t say  _ I love you _ to Misha in front of the cameras. It will be too much for him after how awkward things were after that impulsive horny attack on his trailer. 

\------------

Eventually the filming day came and he explained the producers his concerns about the script, and they refused. He needed to do it, on his knees, bleeding and begging. 

_ Fuck-me _ he thought, leaving the producer’s office. 

  
  


It was a whole day only filming only with Misha, makeup will take its time and the scenes needed to go out perfectly. Well, it’s always a good day for a little torture, huh.

“Hey Jackles” Misha got into the set smiling, apparently in a good mood.

Jensen’s heart took a leap on his chest “Hey, Mish” he greeted him.

“Hey wanna go practice some lines on my trailer?” He asked in such a lighthearted way it made Jensen’s head ache.

“O-okay” He said and both walked together towards it.

Once inside Mish took out his jacket and turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“On your knees” Misha ordered, suddenly serious and Jensen obliged almost instantly without taking his eyes off of his “Now say it”

Jensen swallowed hard, and offered his arm for Mish to take it, and he did, roughly.

“Come on, I wanna hear you say it” Misha repeated softly, focused on his eyes. Their tension could be cut with a fucking knife.

“ _ I need you _ ...” Jensen blurted out with cracked voice.

“That’s not the line” Misha growled, twisting his arm again, not too roughly but to put emphasis. 

“That’s all I can say, Mish” Jensen pleaded, still looking at him

Misha let him go “That’s what I thought…” Suddenly his serious expression changed and he smiled “I was just fucking with you” He burst into laughter in front of a shocked Jensen, still kneeled on the floor, embarassed.

“You fucker!” Jensen yelled and stood up slowly “You’ll pay for this” He smiled big. It felt like coming home.

“Come on, both have to live with Jared’s farts, I think I already paid for it” he said, smirking and taking a sip from his water bottle.

Jensen leaned on the counter and sighed, feeling blissed.

Misha turned around and checked him out up and down, and walked slowly closer “We’re fine… right?” He asked quietly.

Jensen licked his lips, and was almost pulled magnetically by the spell of his blue eyes “Yeah, we’re fine” he replied, making Misha smile. 

When he leaned foward to try to kiss those lips again, someone knocked on the door hard and they flinched, startled.

“We need to get ready” Mish said, and Jensen nodded, just pecking his lips once softly.

Yeah, he missed this.

\-------------

The scene started almost professional. Castiel entered the crypt with Dean, he pointed out the warded object and then they just start fighting after a few lines. 

And when it was his turn to get on his knees, he suddenly remembered Misha’s earlier prank.

“I need you, Cas… you’re my baby daddy” He said and made Misha broke his focus. 

He pursed his lips “I know, I know… I love you too” he tried to suppress a smile.

“I didn’t say I love you” Jensen managed to keep the panic in his voice almost nonexistent. 

Misha smiled crookedly “I know, but you wanted to say it” 

“CUT!” The director yelled “Now do it with the right lines, please!” 

Jensen rolled his eyes out of camera, glancing at Misha curiously before the makeup lady came to put more cuts and scrapes all over his face.

\----------

  
  


After a few scenes, it was time for Castiel to heal Dean.

Misha moved his hand slowly towards his face and he was acting afraid and filled with pain.

“No...no” He mumbled around all that fake blood.

But Misha grabbed his face with force and started to pull him into him.

“Stop pulling my face towards your crotch… stop it!” He whimpered while Misha pulled him tight in a big hug, protected by Castiel’s enormous trench coat. They bursted into laughter.

“You would love me to do that, don’t you?” Jensen said finally, and Misha got serious all of a sudden. 

Okay, awkward again. Great, it couldn’t be better. Fuck.

Will he  _ not-ruin _ something with Misha someday?

\-------------

The day was finally over and the filming next day starts at 5 am, so they decided to crash on their trailers.

Jensen walked past Misha’s trailer. He fucked it up before, huh? Maybe he needed to make things right again. He doesn’t want more weeks without those pink soft lips over his.

He sighed and took courage to walk the few steps that separated him from the door, and after knocking, he frowned. There was a distinguishable noise coming from inside. Was Misha watching… porn? 

Oh fuck! Fuck! What if he's touching himself? What if…?

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. There’s two ways this can go… he goes inside and their relationship evolves, or he tries to go inside, gets rejected and things turn even more awkward… And besides, what will Dee think about this? 

Well, she probably ask for pictures. Better not to explore that angle.

Then he heard it. Heavy breathings. Yeah, Misha was doing his stuff.

Okay, whatever. He will knock.

*knock knock*

He heard the TV being turned off and heavy steps “Just a minute!” He screamed and Jensen breathed nervously. 

The door opened and Misha was there, still with his Castiel’s clothes, and the trenchcoat closed tight over his body. Jensen’s heart took a leap in his chest. He’s getting even more beautiful everyday.

“Jensen… what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I heard you” he simply said, teasing.

Misha opened his eyes big “W-what?” 

“I heard you” Jensen repeated and walked foward, forcing Mish to walk back and bump against the wall. The door closed behind them.

“Are we really doing this?” Misha asked him while he cornered his whole body with his own and smelled the skin of his neck.

“I want to… do you?” Jensen whispered and made him shiver. 

“Yes…” Misha replied instantly and it began.

Jensen pulled Misha’s trenchcoat to the floor and he discovered his pants were undone and almost falling down. He licked his lips looking down and suddenly fell on his knees.

He pulled Misha’s undone pants and underwear down and took him into his mouth, making him yell a loud moan. 

“Oh fuck” Mish whimpered, tugging his hair with every movement of his tongue over his dick.

Jensen was enjoying this, maybe a little too much. He felt his own Winchester’s jeans tight so he began to undo them, too. 

He began playing with himself at the same rhythm his mouth moved over him. Misha was delicious like this but suddenly he began to miss him. He stood up, kissing him roughly and passionate, and took their cocks together. He was licking inside Misha’s opened mouth and it was almost as dirty, as heavenly. 

“Oh fuck Jensen… you will- kill me” Misha managed to say between ragged breathings as their cocks moved together “Let’s move into the couch” He requested and Jensen obliged, taking completely off his boots, pants and underwear in the small space that separated them from the couch.

“Were you waiting for me?” Jensen asked, eyeing the small bottle of lube on the small table. 

“I was just enjoying myself” Misha said, straddling his hips.

“Well, now you will enjoy  _ me _ ” Jensen said, taking the small bottle and pouring a large amount of liquid on his dick. Misha observed everything completely hypnotized. 

“Let me finger you” He asked softly and Misha nodded, looking back at him with shiny eyes, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Jensen put a coated finger inside of him slowly and Misha closed his eyes tight. It was overwhelming for him, he could notice. Time passed slowly, almost imperceptible and the only thing they could hear was their heartbeats and their agitated breathings.

Before they realized Misha was fully seat with Jensen’s cock inside of him, and bumped their foreheads together. 

“Oh my fucking god…” He mumbled, tired and almost speechless.

Jensen began moving and hugged him tight with his hands inside his shirt, touching his warm tanned skin. He felt his heart almost jumping and couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled back to look deep into his glossy eyes. He swallowed hard at the sight of his beauty.

“I love you” He whispered at him, overwhelmed with pleasure and love.

Misha’s eyes closed for a second and nodded “I love you too” He replied, and began moving a little faster. They stayed there, embraced and moving together, sweating, fucking each other slowly and softly. 

Jensen could notice… he was finally free, he could say those words and Mish loved him back. It was everything he needed and more. 

He fastened his rhythm again, making Mish moan more and more. Both were close but they didn’t say a word about it, they just bumped their foreheads together, kissing each other sweetly from time to time, just sensing each other. 

“I love you Mish” Jensen repeated and a tear fell down his cheek.

“I love you too, really Jensen” He replied breathing hard and swimming in passion. His body stayed still as he came all over Jensen’s shirt, and his clenching ass pulled Jensen over the edge too.

They crashed on the couch, naked and embraced, murmuring praises as they drifted off to sleep. 

Finally they were as close as they really desire to be: wrapped in each other’s arms. 

\--------

Next day they woke up together and, as implicit as other things were, they knew this had changed anything and everything between them. 

At least they got each other, and they could be happy like _this_, close and together for as long as they can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading my story.


End file.
